donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Wakey Wakey
'' ''Wakey Wakey is a video released by the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared channel. It is believed to be a teaser for the new Don't Hug Me I'm Scared television series. Little context has been given so far. Plot The video starts with a view of a small neighborhood with multiple similar-looking houses, plants, hills, and streetlights. In the center of the town is, presumably, Big Ben with a yellow smiley face in place of the clock, along with gates and a sign that reads "A Place Called Clayhill" in big, yellow, capital letters. Yellow Guy's voice can be heard saying, as some have presumed to be, "Wakey wakey" (possibly as a reference to the name of the video). The scene fades to two brown doors opening to reveal Duck Guy, who seems to be surprised while his eyelids rise, looking at something in front of him that is off-screen. Next, it fades to Red Guy walking in a forest, holding a map and calling out at something off-screen. Then, the video shows the puppets in their living room where an unknown key teacher with a small lock on it poofs in with smoke in its face. Later, shows the puppets in old-timey animation format, in a dark forest where a hand is shown swinging a diamond necklace the puppets' heads while Yellow Guy and Duck Guy look in astonishment. The next scene shows a green bottle rolling on the table in front of Duck Guy who looks very concerned/surprised with two unknown people in the background holding bottles in their hands. While on the couch, Duck Guy looks at the green bottle in curiosity. It fades into Red Guy with binoculars. Then it quickly fades into Yellow Guy gasping at something. Thereafter, it shows a room with many different machines with various wires and a costumed Duck Guy head from the first episode, possibly referencing the Control Panel. Subsequently, it shows a one-eyed robot with a drill, a messed up office containing Red Guy's scarf, a broom, a red telephone, and a knocked-over cabinet, amongst other things, Duck Guy gasping, while reaching out to the camera, Red Guy with a shorter, old man in a top hat looking at Clayhill, with the gates locked, security cameras visible, and the sign containing TV with Duck Guy's face on it, and unreadable text on it three screens with footage showing, a blue door with a white frame going through an abstract psychedelic background, a finally shows what is likely to be a doorknob with a face on it. Afterward, the letters "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" show up, one by one with a rainbow background and houses with faces on them in the letters, followed by the "Blink Industries", "Conaco" and "Super Deluxe" logos. Gallery 001.png| 002.png| 003.png| 004.png| 005.png| 006.png| 007.png| 008.png| 009.png| 010.png| 011.png| 012.png| 013.png| 014.png| 015.png| 016.png| 017.png| Reception The trailer amassed 2 million views within 24 hours of its release. On September 14, 2018, it was ranked the #1 Trending video on YouTube. Trivia *At the 0:08 mark, one can see Tony's face on the wall, as well as the clown painting Yellow Guy made from the first episode. One can also notice a small statue resembling Malcolm, and the photo of the trio at the beach from Yellow Guy's scrapbook that was featured in the 6th episode. *The living room from the trailer looks different than the living room from the 2nd episode. The wall color appears to be a darker and more aqua color than the former, a small mantle has been added, the window has moved to the left side of the room, as well as gotten smaller, the door is a different shade of blue, as well features a differently-shaped and smaller window, Duck Guy's rocking chair has been removed, as well as Yellow Guy's normal chair, and replaced with a red couch, the table is now in the center of the room rather than beside Red Guy's chair, a bookshelf has been added, as well as stairs and a passageway to the kitchen (which appears to be different from the 1st episode's kitchen), the mallard ducks from the fourth episode's setting appears, as well as a mounted fox head, and a trash bin has been added. The most major change, however, is the layout of the living room. *At the 0:12 mark, one can also see what can possibly be one of the Flowers from the third episode. *It is often thought that in the scene with Red Guy at the locked Clayhill, the text on the screens says "your town is safe." *In the ad, visual changes can be seen, which is somewhat of a pattern seen in the DHMIS series. Yellow Guy is seen to have a 38 pin/ribbon, similar to the one seen on Duck Guy in the forest scene of DHMIS 2. Also seems to have brighter colours than previously seen. *Red Guy seems to have also changed a bit. He is much brighter now than ever before every scene. Although, in previous episodes, he has sometimes been seen to have a bit of an orange tint, possibly due to the suit fading. *Duck Guy, despite the changes in the other characters, seems to have stayed the same. Category:Videos Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared